rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zum fröhlichen Dachs (Kapitel)
: Für die gleichnamige Schenke siehe Zum fröhlichen Dachs. "Zum Fröhlichen Dachs" ist das zehnte Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie nehmen Zimmer im Fröhlichen Dachs und hören von einem neuen Lord im Rat der Neun. Graue Männer greifen sie an, auf der Jagd nach Perrin. Handlung Perrin Aybara Sie durchqueren Illian und Perrin sieht sich neugierig um. Zarine erklärt ihm einige Dinge und macht danach eine spöttische Bemerkung. Loial fühlt sich nicht besonders wohl in Illian. Er erklärt Perrin, dass es Handwerker aus dem Stedding Shangtai waren, die einige Paläste in Illian erbauten und dass sie manchmal gerufen werden, wenn etwas repariert werden muss. Er fürchtet, ihnen zu begegnen und dann nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Perrin versucht ihn aufzumuntern - und nicht zu viel zu verraten -, also sagt er, dass Moiraine das nicht zulassen würde. Es scheint erst zu wirken, doch dann sinkt der Ogier wieder zusammen und sagt, die Stadt würde ihm nicht gefallen. Vor ihnen reitet Lan zu Moiraine und sagt etwas zu ihr. Perrin kann hören, dass die Aes Sedai sagt, etwas stimme mit der Stadt nicht. Er ist besorgt und sieht sich genau um. Nach einer Weile merkt er, dass mindestens jeder fünfte, an dem sie vorbeikommen, Zorn oder Hass im Gesicht hat. Sie durchqueren die Stadt und kommen ins Parfümierte Viertel, wo sie etwas schneller reiten. Sie erreichen die Schenke Zum fröhlichen Dachs und lassen sich dort Zimmer geben. Im Schankraum tanzt ein Mädchen auf dem Tisch und singt ein anzügliches Lied, das Perrin zum erröten bringt. Daraufhin macht sich Zarine über ihn lustig. Die Wirtin Nieda erkennt Moiraine sofort, nennt sie aber Frau Mari. Sie wirkt überrascht über ihr Erscheinen und fragt gleich, ob ihre Brieftauben angekommen seien. Moiraine beruhigt sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Auftritt in Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 3) hat Nieda hier den üblichen Akzent aus Illian. Nieda erzählt von vielen Raufereien. Moiraine fragt genauer nach, warum die Menschen so gereizt sind. Die Wirtin sagt, es könnte am langen Winter liegen. Die Aes Sedai fragt, ob etwas ungewöhnliches geschehen sei und Nieda erzählt von der Aufnahme Lord Brends in das Konzil der Neun. Er sei ein guter Mann und der stärkste der Neun, alle würden seiner Führung folgen, doch bis vor dem Winter hat noch niemals jemand von ihm gehört. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie manchmal seltsam von ihm träumt. Moiraine fragt genauer nach und Nieda sagt, sie träume von fremden Orten und Fußgängerbrücken in der Luft Die Kurzen Wege., und das beinahe jede Nacht. Ihr Neffe Bili würde das gleiche träumen. Perrin beobachtet Moiraine und bemerkt, dass sie tatsächlich Angst hat. Starke Machtlenker können manchmal ihre Träume unbewusst auf andere übertragen. (Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5)) Moiraine erkennt hier, dass einer der Verlorenen in Illian ist. Die Wirtin will ihnen die Zimmer zeigen und Moiraine fragt sie, wann das nächste Schiff nach Tear fahren würde. Nieda sagt, das Konzil der Neun habe einen Monat zuvor verboten, dass von Illian Schiffe nach Tear fahren. Umgekehrt würden auch keine Schiffe aus Tear nach Illian kommen. Sie treffen sich zum Essen unten im Schankraum. Loial ist noch viel besorgter und Moiraine ebenso, aber sie essen schweigend. Nach dem Essen bemerkt Perrin plötzlich einen schrecklichen Gestank wahrnimmt, genau wie zuvor schon in zwei Orten, durch die sie Rand gefolgt waren. Jarra und Remen Er sieht sich um und bemerkt nichts ungewöhnliches, bis ihm klar wird, dass der Gestank von sechs Männern ausgeht, die so unscheinbar sind, dass er sie erst gar nicht bemerkt, obwohl sie direkt auf den Tisch zukommen. Er brüllt los, und dann explodiert der Schankraum regelrecht in einem Gemenge. Die sechs Männer haben es nur auf ihn abgesehen, aber da er seine Axt im Zimmer gelassen hat, kann er sich nur mit einem Stuhl verteidigen. Moiraine sagt, es seien Graue Männer und sie wären hinter Perrin her gewesen. Die Menschen im Schankraum und auch die Wirtin wollen das nicht glauben und so erklärt Moiraine, es seien Schattenfreunde gewesen. Das Mädchen, das bisher seine anzüglichen Lieder gesungen hat, hat sie jedoch als Aes Sedai erkannt und bittet um Entschuldigung. Moiraine ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass alle jetzt Bescheid wissen. Als sie auf ihr Zimmer gehen will, und Perrin kann ihr Gespräch an der Treppe belauschen. Die Aes Sedai will offensichtlich in der Nacht etwas ohne Lan machen, was dem Behüter nicht gefällt. Doch sie befielt ihm, ihr zu gehorchen und Perrin zur Weißen Burg zu bringen, falls sie sterben sollte. Sie will der Amyrlin eine Chance lassen, in den Verlauf der Ereignisse einzugreifen, wenn Rand sich nicht führen lässt, indem sie ihr Perrin und Mat in die Hände spielt. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Zarine Bashere - als Faile * Loial * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred - auch als Frau Mari * Nieda Sidoro * Bili Sidoro - als Bili Erwähnt * Sammael - als Lord Brend * Dunkler König - als Alter Grimm * Rand al'Thor * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Nicoli Merseneos den Ballin - als erster König von Illian * Adine Canford Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Ogier * Behüter * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Ta'veren * Grauer Mann Berufe * Wirtin Erwähnt * Konzil der Neun * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker * Falscher Drache * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk * Ogier-Älteste * Schattengezücht - als Abkömmlinge des Schattens und Wilde Jagd ** Myrddraal ** Trollocs ** Schattenhunde - als Schwarze Hunde * Schattenfreunde Orte * Illian (Nation) ** Illian (Hauptstadt) *** Königlicher Palast von Illian *** Große Halle des Konzils *** Platz von Tammaz *** Brücke der Blumen *** Parfümiertes Viertel **** Zum fröhlichen Dachs Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Stedding Shangtai * Palast der Versammlung * Kurze Wege * Altara ** Remen * Murandy * Ghealdan ** Jarra * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Maredo-Damm * Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Meervolk-Porzellan Sonstige * Jägereid Lieder * Die Tänzerin (Lied) Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Illian Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zum fröhlichen Dachs